The Dark Lord Rises Again
by TheG0dDameB0ss
Summary: What happens if Voldemort had one horcrux left? What will happen? R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone this is my second story on fan fiction so I might be a little better. Also, I might not be updating this story very often due to other story in progress. This story takes place 100 years after Harry defeats Voldemort.**

100 years. That's how long it has been since there was war. Peace goes through the land. Only those old enough remember the last fight against Voldemort. Hogwarts has been rebuilt, more all wizard towns were formed, and most importantly, no war.

Harry Potter, being 117 years old still remembers his feat over Voldemort. It was a glorious day. He was a retired Auror and was happy. His long since forgotten scar has not stung once since the Dark lord perished.

Harry looked out the window to see his grandchildren , almost all being over seventeen, practicing their magic. Albus, his youngest son, had an 11 year old waiting for his first year at Hogwarts. His good friend ,Ron, died of old age and his wife Ginny, went on a vacation and never returned. Nobody knows what happened to her. Harry never remarried in the hopes that she would return.

Hermione Granger, the brightest wizard of the time period, invented many potions and remedies. She continued her passion for freeing house elves or giving them fair treatment not knowing that it will never work. Harry thought of all his old school friends and sighed. If there was one way to bring back his friend Ron, then he would, but since there is no such spell, he cannot do so.

"Dad! I'm taking Severus home! I'll talk to you later!" was all harry heard from his youngest son Albus." He needs to get ready for his first year at Hogwarts!"

"Okay! I'll be down to say good bye in a bit! Harry called back in now scratchy voice. His voice has been that way since he was hit in throat by Rudolphis Lestrange's curse when he was chasing him down. Harry grabbed his cane and walked down the steps to greet his son and grandson.

"Bye gramps!" Severus said in a bored voice.

"Severus! You be nice to your grandfather! If it wasent for him you would'nt have been born!" Albus said sternly.

"It's okay Albus, he's still a child, let him be." Harry said smiling at Severus. The rest of the family decided it was time to leave Harry to do what he needed to be done.

Harry walked into his private study to get back on the trail of his long lost wife. Harry has been searching for Ginny Potter for over 30 years now and is no closer to finding her than to resurrecting his friend, Ron.

Harry thought about his old rival, Draco Malfoy, who went on to be a famous seeker who lead the Chudley Cannons to a Quiditch cup. After their victory, Ron never doubted Draco again.

Even though Harry's close friend Ron, never saw anything, Harry always believed that Draco had something fishy about him. He could never put his finger on it though. Harry sighed, he just never trusted Draco.

_Flashback:_

_The power of the Dark lords spell bound itself onto Harry's wand. This was the battle to decide the fate of the magical world. _

_Voldemort pushed as much power as he could into his wand. With that amount of power, he could destroy entire cities, but why couldn't he kill one child?_

_This thought raced through his mind over and over again. He knew he was going to die. Harry Potter was weak compared to him, but there was one thing he had that Voldemort had. Luck._

_An explosion of power burst out from the clash of the two spells. Sparks were flying everywhere. Parts of the castle were being blown apart. Soon, Veldemort's powers started decreasing dramatically. Harry's spell was over powering him. _

_Voldemort's spell rebounded and he died once and for all. Harry had won._

_End flashback_

That seen flashed through Harry's mind over and over again. Harry could only wonder what happened to Voldemort after that battle. Was there a wizard Hell? or did he just parish. Only he would know.

* * *

><p>Two figures could be seen walking into an abandoned mansion. One could tell the genders of the two figures. One was male and the other, female. The man searched frantically through drawers looking for something. The woman looked in the upstairs part of the mansion. The two of them could be seen as an old Witch and Wizard.<p>

The wizard opened a drawer and pulled out a figure that looked like a decorative snake. He called the witch to come and greet him. She did so and both of the toke out their wands. and muttered the same spell.

After the spell was complete, the snake burst into a explosion and from the smoke, a body started to take form. The body looked of that of a snake-human hybrid. Once the body formed, a dark cloak formed around the figure.

The two of them bowed down to this figure. The wizard pulled out a boney looking wand and handed it to the creature.

As the creature opened its eyes, the toke the form of slits same with his nostrils. He was pale white and thanked the two wizards.

"100 years without a body, and you gave it back to me, Draco. I always knew you were loyal to me." The cloaked figure said in a soft tone." And who is this woman, Draco?"

"This, is Ginny, Ginny Weasley. When she was on vacation I toke control of her with the impirius curse. She was under the spell for so long didn't even have to use the curse anymore." Draco said confidently." We then searched the entire world looking for your last Horcrux, and we finally found it."

The Dark lord Voldemort, Has risen again.

**Well that's the first chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Like i said earlier, ill try to update as much as possible due to other story going on. so anyway, please review and it might inspire me to write faster. Thx and goodbye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well my one friend reviewing this made me feel the need to continue. Let see... oh yeah! If there is anybody out there thinking that 100 years is to old for them, don't. All great wizards, in times of peace, live well after 100. Now lets read this next chapter.**

Voldemort looked around. He stopped on Ginny. He pointed his wand at her and said, " Looks like your services are no longer required. _Avada Kedavra!_" With that, Ginny lay lifeless. Draco watched in horror as the person he had been working with for over 60 years, had died right in front of him. He quickly got over the feeling. He knew ,being a Death Eater , that he had to deal with this kind of thing for a while now. He smiled. This was going to be the time that his lord will rise permanently. Voldemort looked at him and said, " Before I take over the world again, there is something I must do." He smiled evilly and apparated.

* * *

><p>Harry lay on the floor in excruciating pain. More pain than he has ever felt in the last 100 years. He knew this pain. He knew who could have caused it. Voldemort himself. "<em>But how? How could he be back? I thought I had defeated him once and for all! This is bad! really bad!<em>"

The pain did not subside. Struggling, he got up. He reached for his wand, pointed it at his neck, and he was gone. He landed in a strange house with test tubes lying all around. Out from the shadows came a familiar face. Hermione Granger. She smiled and said," Harry! Why didn't you send me a letter that you were coming!"

Harry didn't respond vaguely." Scar hurts. He's back!" Was all she heard.

"Who Harry! Who's back!" Hermione said. After the fact she realized. "Oh no... But, how? How could he be back! We destroyed all the horrcruxes!" She felt very worried. She looked at his scar and said," Oh no... Your scar is bright red and bleeding! We need to get you somewhere safe for now! She grabbed her wand and they apparated.

They landed in the house of a well known colleague of theirs. Neville Longbottom Walked out of his living room to see Harry Potter holding on to Hermione with all his effort. Neville saw that something was wrong so he helped Harry into his living room and set him on the comfiest chair in his house. "What's wrong Harry? Fight another death eater on one of missions to find Ginny.?" He shuck his head no. "Worse Neville. Voldemort is back. "

Neville stood in shock. This isn't the news he wanted to hear today. He sat down on his rocking chair. He didn't know what to say. Harry finally spoke up. "We need to inform the Ministry right away. They need to send everyone into full alert. Protective charms every where possible. Tell them the full details. We need to save as many lives as possible. Bring our families too. We want them here don't we?"

Hermione looked at Harry. "Harry... My child doesn't speak with me anymore. He blames me for Ron's death." Harry just looked at her. Neville spoke up to. " Haven't I told you Harry, My children died along with my wife in a very dangerous experiment." Neville looked really sad due to the fact of bringing up his wife and children. Harry sighed.

"Fine, just get my children at least. I'm in no condition to travel at the moment." Harry said resting his head. With that, Hermione and Neville apparated. When they left, Harry's scar pain started to subside. He brewed himself a pot tea. He heard two distinct apparation noises out side. He thought it might be one of his friends coming with good news that might calm his nerves.

He opened the door and nobody was there. He looked around several times but couldn't find anyone. He shut the door and walked back into the kitchen. Then there was a knock at the door. He opened the door to see Lord Voldemort holding a wand at his face. Harry's eyes grew so wide you could see his iris' from 10 feet away.

He sprang back and pulled out his wand saying, " I knew it was a matter of time before you found me."

" So, you felt my presence even from this distance? Very impressive. But now, all your impressiveness cant help you for you are old and I am young. I shall make sure that every trace of your family disappears from the face of the earth!" He said evilly. He shot a green lighting bolt that Harry recognized easily. He blocked it and sent his signature spell at him. "_Expeliarmis!_" he cried.

Voldemort blocked it and sent another bolt of green lighting at him. At the same time, Harry sent a bolt of red light at him. The power of the two bolts was making the house collapse around them. One of Voldemort's bolts hit Harry in the arm. Then the leg. Voldemort shot a push of wind at him. "Now, after all these years you shall perish Harry! And I will become the complete ruler of this world. I will set up my horrcruxes again and you will be my first! I think you will make an excellent collection. I think I might want to tell you as well. I killed your wife. She is now in hell for being a blood traitor."

Harry looked at him in complete fear. Voldemort raised his wand and cried, " _Avada Kedavra!_ " With that Harry was dead. Voldemort pick up Harry's wand and preformed a little spell with his own. As he was performing this spell, a piece of white-blue light came out of his body and into Harry's wand. His first Horrcrux was made.

Voldemort said no further thing. He took Harry's wand with him for safe keeping. With that, he apparated, leaving the dead Harry and Neville's collapsing house with it.

**A/N: With Harry dead, how will they defeat Voldemort? You will have to read the next chapter to figure out. Well, maybe not next chapter, but chapters soon to come. like I said before i might not update often due other story in progress. So, yeah, review and maybe ill get the next chapter out sooner.**


End file.
